


Somebody To Love

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, First Crush, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Every day at school was the exact same, each class indistinguishable from the last- struggle through lessons, sit at the bench alone at break, struggle through some more lessons, sit alone at the bench again, struggle through more lessons and go home.Unlike people, his routine never changed.Until one day, about halfway through the year, when he’d rounded the corner and saw something that made him both scared shitless and absolutely livid.There was a boy already sitting thereakai dont really know what to call this, but have some childhood friends (skip a few years) to lovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! this is not based on real life and is merely a fictitious event
> 
> this is for my lovely wife, whom presented this idea to me months ago, im sorry it took so long to get to it but i hope you like it anyway
> 
> THIS FIC WILL HAVE A FUCK TON OF TIMESKIPS BECAUSE IM BAD AT WRITING AND SLOW BURN SO THIS WILL ONLY BE A FEW CHAPTERS!!

Every day at school was the exact same, each class indistinguishable from the last- struggle through lessons, sit at the bench alone at break, struggle through some more lessons, sit alone at the bench again, struggle through more lessons and go home. The only thing he could really ever look forward to were his drama lessons, but even then, he always felt strange and out of place amongst his classmates, even if he was as the teacher said ‘a very promising student.’

Anyway, that was Ben’s thing, that was what he did to survive, he’d only been here a few months but already this routine had become second nature, anything different felt uncomfortable- wrong, even. It was _his_ isolated seat in every class, it was _his_ isolated bench that nobody else sat at, it made him feel in control of something, made everything feel so constant. Unlike people, his routine never changed.

Until one day, about halfway through the year, he had just finished up in a maddening double math class and was bound for his bench, stomach grumbling and head spinning with equations he couldn’t even dream of understanding, when he’d rounded the corner and saw something that made him both scared shitless and absolutely livid.

There was a boy already sitting there, also alone- what gave him the right to steal Ben’s seat? The blond hung back, hiding himself behind the concrete wall, eyes wide as he peeked towards the boy. He wasn’t in Ben’s grade, that was for sure, but that only served to make him even more infuriated, that meant he knew the rules of spots, if somewhere was taken, you moved the hell along! The boy looked a little out of place, brow furrowed and eyes downcast to where he tapped busily at his phone- _probably texting his others mates to come hassle that chubby blond loser in year seven,_ Ben thought, gritting his teeth, it wouldn’t be the first time that had happened.

Swallowing a moment of hesitation, suddenly the short boy was storming over to the seat, maybe if he put on a show before the other kids’ mates got here, he’d bugger off and leave Ben well alone. When Ben comes within a few steps of the bench, the other boy looks up, his eyes going wide a moment, the blond probably looks quite the sight, all huffy and upset.

“This is my bench, and you can tell your mates that if they come anywhere near me I’ll dob em in!” snitches get stitches be damned, Ben was over it.

The kid looked confused and positively terrified if Ben was honest, and he stammered a moment before shooting up to his feet. _Wow, he’s tall_ Ben thought a moment, before he tore his eyes away, clenching his jaw, banishing the thought. “Uh, s-sorry, I-I’m new, I got here just today, I swear I didn’t know!” the brunet stuttered, shuffling to the side, Ben watching him- or rather, watching his forehead- the most insignificant part of him. He had an accent, it was one that Ben had somehow never heard before, and for a moment it really sold his ‘new kid’ story.

“I don’t care, find your own spot” Ben snapped, stepping forward at the same time the kid did to move away, they ended up knocking together, and lanky kids phone slips right from his hands, clattering to the gravel between them. The blond is quicker, desperate to know whether he had been texting his mates after all, and he swoops to grab it, ‘accidentally’ turning it on as he holds it up.

He’s surprised, to say the least.  
he doesn’t find any messages from anyone suspicious sounding, nothing to suggest he was going to be beaten up or pushed around, rather there was a single notification, a notification from ‘mum’, and in the few seconds Ben had to study it, he saw only the words, ‘ _you’ll be alright hun, you’ll make a bunch of new friends_ _❤.’_

Ben was broken out of his snooping by the boys voice “hey, uh, c-could I have that back, please? I promise I’ll leave you alone” and the blond looked up at him, he looked scared and embarrassed and if Ben was honest, like he was about to cry, Ben knew that feeling all too well.

The younger boy nods, handing the phone over, but not without noticing the banner at the top of the screen, as the brunet grabs the device and starts to walk away, Ben considers something a moment, and it takes only a second before he makes his mind up. “You listen to Queen?”

The boy stops in his tracks, slowly turning, eyes landing everywhere except on Ben, “uh, yeah, yeah I do, quite a bit actually…” he trails off, sounding almost like he expects to be mocked for it, the blond nods, swallowing thickly.

“So do I! You got a favourite album?” Ben wasn’t sure how to go about this, he hadn’t really made any friends since leaving primary school.

But something must have worked, because now lanky kid is smiling a bit “well, that’s a bit of a loaded question, isn’t it? If I say ‘Hot Space’ you’ll probably throw something at me” the kid chuckled, and Ben narrowed his eyes a moment, head tilting, what was so wrong about Hot Space? “I do have a couple favourite songs though, if you wanna know?” the kid had moved a few steps closer now, and Ben found himself nodding before he knew what he was doing. This reaction had the brunet grinning, “well, Brighton Rock is one of them, that solo is just killer, don’t you think?” if the blond was honest, he found it a bit long and drawn out, but here he was nodding like an idiot, “thank god, my other favourite is probably Somebody To Love, though that’s probably because of that scene in-”

They both opened their mouths at the same time, “Happy Feet.”

Two pairs of eyes widened, and then lanky kid was chuckling “names Gwilym, yours?”

The blond mirrored the others laugh, “March Of The Black Queen” he responded, only noticing that hadn’t been the question once Gwilym made a face at him, “oh! Oh, uh, Benjamin- Ben.”

Gwilym was laughing again and Ben hated what it did to his insides. “So, Ben, can I stay here now? I don’t really have anywhere else to go, everyone in year 10 is a bit much if I’m honest, and I don’t think any of them like Queen, either” Gwilym explained, and the blond didn’t have to think twice before nodding. For the first time since he got here, he was a little okay with change.

They sat there and talked for the rest of break, both sitting either end of the bench, Ben felt a little jittery if he was honest, Gwilym- Gwil- had to be one of the first people he’s met that actually didn’t find him odd or annoying, and the blond felt like he was stepping on eggshells to keep it that way. He found out that Gwil had indeed just come from Wales (and that he’s a psychotic rugby fan- Ben found that out the hard way) and was staying here for a while whilst his parents oversee the opening of something new (Ben wasn’t really sure what- he was finding it annoyingly hard to focus on what Gwil was saying).

Gwil was alright, even for a senior and a psycho rugby fan, and whenever the conversation grew slow, Ben could just make some comment about Queen and then there they were in the thick of it again. He didn’t think he’d every spoken or laughed this much at school ever, it was a nice feeling if he was completely honest.

Then the bell rang, and Gwil jumped to his feet, again disarming Ben with his daunting height (and gangly limbs to match- Ben wasn’t sure how he’d ever grow into them) as he did so. They parted ways and promised to meet back at second break. It seemed a new constant was already in the works.

Ben didn’t think he counted as ‘a bunch of new friends’ but he also didn’t think Gwil minded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in Bens life, he was listening to ‘Doing Alright’ whilst feeling ‘alright.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! this is not based on real life and is merely a fictitious event
> 
> welcome to the angsty middle part of my way too fast paced childhood fic that is probably a dumpster fire because i cant write properly.

For the first time in Bens life, he was listening to ‘Doing Alright’ whilst feeling ‘alright.’

He and Gwil were inseparable- at least during breaks anyway, and it wasn’t long before the thought of hanging out with the year 10 was the only thing getting him through his classes. To be able to leave and sit at their quiet little bench, two earbuds shared between them, Queen reverberating through their skulls, was like a small patch of heaven.

Though, of course nothing could ever be easy for Ben, and it wasn’t long before he realized it wasn’t just friendship he wanted with the older boy. It scared him, boys his age didn’t like other boys, no- boys his age liked to joke and jive about doing things to females that Ben knows they could never ever achieve. They didn’t look for facial hair and broad shoulders and that swell between thighs- they looked for…something else, probably breasts or… yeah that’s all Ben could think of. Fact of the matter is, boys his age didn’t look at Gwil the way Ben did.

Barely a night went by that the blond didn’t think of it, didn’t lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking ‘what if.’ How often he thought of how Gwil would react if Ben opened up, told him how he felt- would he be okay with it? Let Ben down softly and tell him that it wasn’t for him, or would he jump away? Scream and shout and call Ben all those words the other boys used so loosely. Either way, Ben didn’t see it ending well, didn’t see any way that the brunet would feel the same- who would? What could you find in a chubby, lonely little year 7? He wasn’t like Gwil, he wasn’t broad shouldered and tall, he wasn’t funny and charming and so nice that Ben's heart ached. Ben was…Ben.

When Gwilym would come over, they’d lay spread out on Ben's bed, phone between their heads, ‘Somebody To Love’ playing softly between them, that was when the younger man would feel it strongest- with the voice of Freddie Mercury surrounding him, making his head spin with ideas and pulling them together. That was usually when Gwil would turn his head, look Ben in the eyes and smile when they were no more than a few centimetres apart, smile and make him feel both tiny and huge at the same time. Those were the only times when Ben truly hated Gwil, hated him for making the blond feel so vulnerable.

* * *

Ben wasn’t subtle

Ben wasn’t subtle and Gwil wasn’t stupid, he knew that the blond had a fascination with him, it was hard not to- he figured Ben didn’t understand his own feelings enough to hide them even if he tried. Gwil felt terrible, like everything he did could have an explosive effect on the younger boys mind- the brunet knew what it was like, being so young and confused and bearing too many feelings and emotions to function normally, he still knew what it felt like to a degree. Except he knew now that things like this weren’t a good idea.

He couldn’t shut Ben out, especially not with knowing that this was the first time the blond had a friend- a real friend. But, he was going back to Wales soon, so no matter what happened, it would all be over soon, and he wasn’t exactly sure if that was a good thing or not. At least it wasn’t a matter of Gwil not wanting to be near the younger man, he didn’t have any choice in the move- surely Ben could understand that?

Gwil wasn’t sure how he’d let the other know- know that he’d be leaving again in a few months and most likely never coming back, oh he hoped the other takes it well, doesn’t burst into tears or curse him out for leading him on. Gwil didn’t want to leave- he didn’t! but like he’d said, it was probably for the best.

They were laying on Bens bed like they usually did whenever Gwil came over, his stomach felt topsy turvy, and he wasn’t ready to tell Ben (then again, he had good reason not to be ready) but he knew he had to. Rolling onto his side, he plastered on a comforting smile, there were those heart-eyes, Ben was terrible at hiding them, the blond mimicking the movement, the twos eyes locked on each other.

Then,  
“I’m going back to Wales”  
“I _like you_ like you”

Then Ben looked like his whole world was falling to bits in front of him, “what? Y-you’re…you’re leaving me? When?” he asked, voice raising in pitch as he grew visibly more agitated, Gwil gritted his teeth, his heart thumping and throat dry- he felt like a monster.

“My parents are nearly done with their work thing, we’re heading back to Wales at the end of the month… I’m not coming back, Ben” he explained, voice soft, “I wish I could stay, I really do, but I can’t, I’m really sorry” he sighed, wanting to reach out and touch the other, pat him on the head, pinch his little cheeks, do anything that at least resembles comfort, but he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t.

“What about me?” Ben sounded so broken, so scared and Gwil could hardly handle it, the brunet swallowed the lump in his throat, but when he went to speak, nothing came out. “You’re- you’re the only friend I have, I don’t wanna go back to being alone…” he mumbled, not looking at Gwil anymore, instead looking at the space between them.

He felt like a villain, he was the first real friend Ben had and now they’re being torn apart, Bens world had been practically revolving around him for godssake, the idea of that poor kid having to sit alone again, eat alone, stumble about alone tore him to shreds. “I don’t want to leave either, I can’t- I hate that I have to leave you…we can still text? Yeah, I can text you during your breaks, it’ll be like I never left!” Gwil suggested, a smile on his face despite the painful ache in his chest, it wouldn’t be the same, they both knew it.

They lay there a moment, absorbing the news, absorbing the idea, until finally Ben spoke up “I know it’s- I know it’s stupid…but could you give me a chance? Until you leave? I really like you Gwil…like, as more than a friend” Ben stammered, sounding far too heartbroken already for a boy aged merely 12.

He hated it, he hated that he had to say it, “Ben…you’re- you’re too young, and I know this won’t get any easier, it’ll get harder if we…we can’t, we just can’t…maybe if we were older we could but…I’m sorry” Gwil explained, his throat dry and tight as he said it. Watching the hope in Ben's eyes fade out felt like a kick to the guts, and Gwil felt like hugging him, wrapping him up in his arms and telling him that everything was going to be okay and that they would stay friends forever and that Ben’s schoolboy crush couldn’t get between them. They were Ben&Gwil, bound for life!

But they weren’t  
and then the end of the month rolled around  
and Gwil left.

They text each other during lunch just as promised, and for a while it was all Ben could think about from the minute he entered class to the minute he left it. As soon as he was out, the phone would be in his hand- Gwil would be in his hand, everything they’d built up, held like an injured bird in those little text boxes.

They tried to keep it up, but then the distance finally caught them, and one day, it all stopped. Ben stopped, Gwil stopped, their contacts sat like dead weights in their phones. Ben never moved on, not until year 9, when puberty hit him like a brick- a very flattering brick, and suddenly people gave a shit about him, or at least they told themselves they did.

Ben doesn’t think he ever fully got over Gwil, he never deleted the photo of them laughing together at Gwils 16th birthday party, it sat where it always had, at the very top of his camera roll, untouched and forever mocking him. Things never went his way, and that photo was all the proof he would ever need.

But that’s what miracles were for, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! this is not based on real life and is merely a fictitious event
> 
> ta da, the finale, i suppose i could write an extra part, but i think this sets them up for a very cute, coupley future

“Clubbing? Don’t you think that’s a bit…soon?”

“Oh, Ben, sweet Ben, you need to stop living in the past- you’re broken up, you’re twenty fucking two and nothing is holding you back! It was tough, sure, but you deserve some fun now! Clear your head, get tipsy, have the time of your life” Ben should’ve known better than to seek out solace in Joe of all people, the guys solution to everything was to go wild. Frustrated? Go clubbing. Sad? Go clubbing. Heartbroken? Go clubbing. The guy was the most simultaneously predictable and unpredictable person Ben knew.

“Alright, alright, spare me the speech, I’ll go clubbing with you, but! We get to go to the club that _I_ want, the last time we went to one of yours, I ended up in a tub of orbeez covered in sugar, which I’m still confused about to this day!” Ben reasoned, crossing his arms, nodding as Joe spluttered and stammered, offended and upset by his choice being taken away.

“Fine! Fine, that’s fine with me, as long as you don’t pick some basic ass snooze fest, damn I really wish we were in the States, clubs there go right off… remind me how you convinced me to come to London again?” Joe groaned, already getting to his feet and rifling through Bens wardrobe, the blond slightly concerned by the way he kept going ‘too bland, too prudish, not enough skin, so last year, too straight, too gay, too Ellen DeGeneres, too emo.’

“Uhm, I didn’t, I said I dumped him and you caught a plane immediately, like I honestly think you somehow got to the airport while we were still on the phone” Ben pointed out, and bit back a laugh at the offended gasp Joe made, shaking his head madly, still flicking through outfit after outfit until he found something that pleased him.

Of course, he chose the ‘nipple shirt.’

“Joe that thing is completely see-through, I’m better off going completely shirtless!”

“That’s the whole point! You need to get yourself a lovely distraction, at least for tonight, and this shirt, Benny is your secret weapon, even I think you look good in it and I gag at the thought of seeing you und- OH GOD NOPE, I can’t even finish that sentence” Joe broke out into a fit of shouts towards the end, dramatically gagging, bending over and bracing his hands against his knees. Ben wasn’t amused.

“That stings, Joe, my feelings are in tatters, I don’t think I’ll ever get over this. I can’t believe it, two heartbreaks in two weeks, what has my life come to?” Ben sighed, falling back on the bed, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, faking a long, sad whine.

“I’m sorry, I’m just used to Rami’s beautiful tanned chest, and you my friend, are the exact opposite. I suppose this means I have standards now, I hope we can get past this revelation” Joe admitted, a hand over his heart, though the dramatics only lasted a moment longer before the translucent shirt was pegged at Ben's chest, the blond groaning and storming off to the bathroom to change.

Once Ben is dressed to Joe's liking (an idea that slightly terrifies the blond if he’s honest) they call a taxi and get on their way to the club Ben had chosen (it wasn’t the flashiest place in London but considering he didn’t even want to go clubbing in the first place, it wasn’t that bad). The whole way there, Joe is telling Ben how to pull (even though Joe had been in a relationship for yonks and hadn’t needed to pull anyone for a very long time- so therefore, didn’t know what he was doing either) and letting him know how the club folk work, the blond only half listens, much more interested in literally anything else. To say he was beyond relieved when the car stops is an understatement.

When they get into the club, it’s packed, and after mere minutes of being in there, Ben can already feel a headache coming on. He follows Joe to the bar, where the redhead doesn’t hesitate to order the fanciest stiff drink he can find, when Ben sees the description, he’s pretty sure there’s a 4 in 10 chance of it killing him, but considering that Joe is buying, he doesn’t complain.

It doesn’t kill him, but it does make him absolutely float for a few seconds, and then call for another.

And another one

And another one

And another one

He only stops because Joe starts to complain about going broke and practically drags him to the dance floor, where Ben can feel his ~~fishing net~~ shirt stick to his chest in the humidity and heat of the hundreds of bodies dancing near him. As he moves to the music, he’s pretty sure that all opportunities for pulling anyone are instantly shot down by the fact that Joe is… ‘dancing’? so aggressively next to him.

Ben doesn’t say anything though, because sure, getting laid would be great, but watching Joe make a fool of himself is way sweeter.

He’s not sure how long they’ve been dancing when he finally collides with someone (he’s a bit confused how he missed the guy- he’s bloody 14-foot-tall!) and he’s ready to apologise and move on when the guy turns around and the whole world stops spinning.

Tall

Brunet

With the bluest eyes Ben had ever bloody seen.

“Gwil?!” Ben exclaims, brow furrowed as he backs up, suddenly feeling so naked and so small in front of him. His heart is hammering and for a moment he feels completely sober.

The man- Gwilym, his Gwilym, can’t take his eyes off Ben either, they’re both standing stock still in the middle of the club staring each other down. Ben knows what he’s thinking; _what the hell happened to that chubby little year 7? And why is he wearing a flyscreen as a shirt? And is that eyeshadow?_

“Ben?” he stammers, looking a bit lost as to where to look, the wide green eyes staring at him like he’s a dream come true, or at the two pink nipples also staring at him like he’s sex on a stick. He decides on the eyes, “you look… different.”

“You look… still bloody amazing” Ben breathes, nearly speechless, and he’s pretty sure he can hear Joe groan in agony at the blond's less than stellar flirting skills. “I can’t believe… this has to be bullshit” he stammers, before reaching out to touch the other, hand landing on a knee-weakeningly firm chest, he’s real, he’s real and he’s right in front of him.

“If I was a romantic I’d say the universe found me…somebody to love” Gwil points out, struggling not to laugh at his own joke, oh my god, it was him.

Ben bites his lip, fighting back his own giggles, he has the perfect line, he cannot afford to fuck this up. “Depends… am I old enough for you yet?”

Apparently, he was, because not five minutes later, they’re crowded up in a toilet stall, Ben pressed against the door, their mouths eager and messy but everything Ben has ever needed.  As they pull apart for air, Gwil chuckles to himself, sounding stunned and relieved beyond his wildest dreams “Ben Jones, never thought I’d see you again.”

“I go by Ben Hardy now” the blond breathes, eyes flicking between kiss plump lips and eyes that still make his stomach turn and knees shake.

Gwil raises a brow, a curious look in his eye as he presses their lips together again for a moment, speaking between kisses. His hands are big, and they make Ben feel tiny as they span the width of his lower back, fingers possessively clutching his hips. “Oh? D’you go off and get married to that Tom Hardy bloke? The one man I don’t stand a chance against?” he asked, dragging his teeth over Bens lip and probably getting secondary wastedness thanks to the expensive alcohol on Bens breath.

“hah, not yet but it’s on the bucket list” Ben chuckles, hand sliding up Gwils back to grasp the nape of his neck, pulling him down to whisper against his lips, “also I like my men tall- tall and Welsh.”

Gwil fights off a shudder, and a hand dips dangerously low down, Ben gasping and leaning back against it, needing him, craving him still after all this time. Humming in amusement at the blond’s desperation, Gwil staves it off with a heated kiss, before rubbing his stubbled cheek over sensitive neck, Ben shivering, tingles shooting up his back as hot breath hits his ear, “mmm, explains a lot…so, what are you doing here?”

“Just got out of a relationship- don’t know how I’ll ever get over him and all that” Ben breathes, tilting his head to the side, fingers laced into dark hair as Gwil ravishes his neck. The blond aches uncomfortably in his pants, Gwils hands everywhere except where he needed them the most.

“Ah, cheating? Big fight? Small cock?” he asks, re-joining their lips, tongue gaining easy access into Ben’s mouth, the blond taking all that he can get.

“Nah, he just didn’t look like you.”

“Fuck, Ben, when did you get so smooth?” Gwil chuckled pressing their chests together, Ben grabbing at his hips, trying to pull them closer, his whole body itching to be together.

“I dunno, little bit after you left, had to find some way to live without you. Glad the ol’ charm is still working” Ben laughs, jutting his hips out and almost crying when Gwil manages to dodge him, what bloody game was he playing? “Speaking of living without you, what are you doing these days?” He asked, hoping that a little introduction could get Gwil warmed up enough to at least get some head in the toilet stall. Ben would take anything at this point, especially with the way Gwil was holding him so firmly against the door, meaning that all the blond could think of was how it’d feel to be pushed down and fucked through the mattress by the taller man.

Although, maybe there was hope after all, because then the brunet is opening his sexy, sexy mouth again. “Ben, could we maybe leave the meet and greet for when I take you out on a date tomorrow? Seeing as you’re old enough and all for me now. Who knows, maybe we could listen to ‘Somebody To Love’ again, not sure if we’ll be doing much laying about though” the look in Gwil’s eyes, the promise of something more, made Ben’s heart and _other things_ tingle, he was doomed.

“Gwilym Lee you sly, sexy dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
